This application is based on and claims priority in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/251,268 filed Dec. 4, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement ride and more particularly to a vehicle for carrying a rider wherein a compressed fluid propels the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amusement rides typically subject the rider to various forms of acceleration and rapid movement. The sport of drag racing utilizes a high-powered vehicle that rapidly accelerates from a starting point over a straight-line course. The driver is subjected to acceleration forces while having to steer the vehicle down the course.
Various amusement rides exist that attempt to simulate the sport of drag racing. However, there exists a need for an amusement ride that accurately simulates a real drag race wherein the vehicle operator/driver experiences the thrill of acceleration while maintaining control of the vehicle.
The present invention provides an amusement ride wherein a vehicle is propelled by a compressed fluid. The ride includes a compressed fluid system having a pressure tube, a pressure sleeve, and a pressure tank. The pressure tube is secured to the pressure tank and the pressure sleeve is secured to the vehicle. Accordingly, since the pressure tank and pressure tube remain stationary, pressure released from the pressure tank into the pressure tube causes the pressure sleeve and corresponding vehicle to separate from the pressure tube and thus propel the vehicle.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.